The incredible flying Hardy
by Scorpina
Summary: Continued from the switching places stories. Jeff finds the black book that will allow him to fly, but what's the catch and what harm could it do?
1. Chapter 1

The incredible floating Hardy

Chapter 1- Something in the air.

"Where the hell is it!" Taker muttered.

Kane had made sure his brother would destroy the book that granted him the power of switching minds. However he found it was no where to be seen, they interrogated Edge about it, as he quickly recalled the book. "Oh that one made of leather? I used it as a lunch tray earlier!" he explained with a selfish grin. "Why? What's so important about the book?"

Kane put it in terms that even Edge could understand. "You wanna be trapped in Maria's body? Better yet, how about Beth Phoenix since she's dating Santino?" Edge's eyes widened in shock.

"But Taker signed…"

"Just because Taker did, doesn't mean whoever gets their hands on the book, wouldn't!" Kane warned.

Edge was more than willing to co-operate knowing his manhood could very much be at stake! He led the brothers to the catering room yet the odd book was gone! He swore he left it on the table and no one else bothered to look at it.

Taker began to stress out as he tried to think of who could take the book. "What other spells were in there?" Kane asked.

Taker admitted he never read the book, yet knew there were others in there. With a roll of his eyes, Kane knew he was going to be staying a while longer than expected.

Meanwhile.

Jeff had gathered the ingredients needed for the spell. It was three spices that needed to be wrapped in a chive, the final stage was to swallow it down and recite the spell before him. Jeff thought it over as a door opened suddenly. Triple H walked in. "Hey Hardy, what are you reading?" he asked.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, just a book I found, nothing interesting"

Hunter nodded his head. "So, what did you think of Taker switching with Edge?"

"Man, if I saw Taker's pale ass on TV I don't think I could look at him the same way again!"

Hunt snickered aloud as he left the room. Once alone, Jeff took the spice snippets into his mouth and muttered the incantation he read. He swallowed down the plants and waited. Nothing happened of course, so he looked over the instructions. "Note, do not try a second attempt if first one fails. And please avoid drinking of ginger and ale"

With the roll of his eyes, Jeff threw the book at the bottom of his bag. He sighed aloud and walked out of the room. He knew it was too good to be true. "Hey Jeff!" called Matt Hardy.

Jeff turned to his brother, and offered to take him out to dinner. Jeff did feel rather hungry and agreed. He forgot all about the book and it's warning, he thought it was ridiculous being able to fly by swallowing down spices. He didn't breath a word to his brother about it, not after what he had to endure for the past few days!


	2. Chapter 2 The days pass

Chapter 2- The days pass

Due to time restraint, Kane was forced to head back to Raw with Cryme Tyme and Ray Ray. He briefed the men as to what has happened and worried what would become of them if someone else had their hands on the book. Kane filled them in as he was driving to the next arena. "It's not that bad… is it?" Shad asked aloud.

"Taker told me the book is written in an odd, ancient language, it reveals itself to those with desire for destruction, torture and chaos." Kane explained back.

"In other words, keep it out of Kane's hands and my own!" warned Ray Mysterio. "I was having too much fun when the chaos erupted in the locker room"

Kane however snickered aloud. "That you will never get rid of that bit of me Ray. As well, it's true, if you find the book boys, burn it!" Kane called to the back.

It would be a week later when Kane got a frantic phone call. It was his night off, and he was rather stunned to the number. "Hardy?" he whispered. Answering the phone Kane heard the voice of Matt Hardy freaking out.

"JEFF! BRING YOURSELF DOWN!" The focus then turned back to the phone. "Oh God Kane, please answer!"

"Matt? How did you get my number?" Kane asked.

"Explain later, Jeff is flying! I think he's possessed!"

"Calm down, where are you?" Kane asked slowly.

Matt was just down the street from the hotel Kane was staying at. It was a local cracker barrel restaurant. With the roll of his eyes, Kane got moving and went to see what all the hub bub was about. Jeff must have over done it on the sugar.

Kane left in a hurry and arrived at the restaurant. Matt was standing in the middle of it, looking up distressfully. "Matt, what's going on?" Kane asked. "You forget your wallet?"

Matt said nothing as he pointed upward. Slowly Kane looked up to the roof and saw Jeff Hardy stuck! Jeff gave a nervous smile and waved. "Hey" he muttered.

Kane looked down to Matt who explained he was freaking out since Jeff nearly hit the ceiling fan. Kane however wanted to know how the hell the young Hardy got up there! "Jeff, is there something you want to tell me?" Kane demanded of him.

"Uh… I shouldn't have had that ginger ale?"

"What the hell do you mean by that!?"

Matt explained to Kane the moment Jeff too a sip of his drink, he began to float. It wasn't that bad at first, he could control it, but then things got out of hand, He began to fly higher and higher in the restaurant when he nearly hit the ceiling fans and became diced Hardy. Luckily he avoided them and has since been roofed. "Can you guys hurry and get me down… I really have to go to the bathroom!" begged Jeff.

Kane began to rub down his face stressfully. He also wondered why this always happened to him, and why he had to be the one to solve the issue. "Ok, hold on Jeff." Kane got on his cellphone and made a quick call. In a few minutes JBL walked in with a bull rope.

"What's this I hear about something needing to be… roped…" Kane took hold of JBL's head and made him look up. The moment Bradshaw saw Jeff on the roof. He stared at Kane. "You don't pay me enough for this sort of thing"

"I don't pay you at all. Rope him down" Kane ordered.

Matt got the ceiling fans shut off as JBL fixed his rope, he swirled it about and threw up as high as he could. He roped Jeff's foot on the third try. Cautiously, he pulled Jeff down off the roof and brought him onto the floor. Oddly enough he remained grounded once his feet touched. Jeff said a quick thank you as he rushed for the bathroom. Bradshaw on the other hand left the rope with Kane. "I think you are going to need this more than me!" before walking off.

Kane turned to Matt. "What did your brother do?" he demanded lowly.

Not even Matt knew for certain, just the fact that his brother started flying after drinking a Canada Dry ginger ale. "Damn Canadians" Kane muttered.

"Why blame Canada?" Matt questioned.

"Because, I got no one else to blame but you if I don't!"

Matt agreed. "Oh yeah, Damn Canadians… and their great beverages!"

Kane rolled his eyes as he decided to head back to his hotel room, unbeknownst to him, this was just the start of the incredible flying Hardy.


	3. Chapter 3 the misadventures of Jeff

Chapter 3- the misadventures of Jeff Hardy.

That night forever haunted Jeff, upon realizing how temperamental the power was. Jeff figured he better be prepared incase it were to happen again. He as lucky there was a roof before, next time there maybe nothing to stop him! He had kept weights on his ankles and on his wrists. He ensured that there was additional weight in his bag.

He had gone a few days without a mishap, yet that all changed by Smackdown. He was coming out to the ring, when he leaped to get the crowd excited. It was then he started floating once more! Every step he took, was like he was on the moon, leaping great distances before he found his feet unable to touch the ground.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Jeff screamed as he tried to get to the ground once more. He took hold of the top rope for dear life. JR was quick to reach under the ring and grab some rope, he tied it around the young man's waist before he pulled him back down onto the ring. Yet he wasn't going to stay put. Triple H broke character as he came out and dragged Jeff to the back like an oversized balloon.

"Duck" called Hunter.

"Duck?" Jeff went almost head first into an exit sign, yet the Great Khali took hold of the young Hardy and pulled him down in time. Jeff was stunned. "Thanks…"

Khali showed off his scar on the top of his head. "Painful" was all he said. Khali knew what it was like to hit head first into a stop sign. Hunter took Jeff to his locker room were he let him go and watched Jeff get stuck on the roof.

"Ok Hardy boy, start talking. How high are you right now?"

"Uh… nine feet, give or take?"

"How did this happen?"

Jeff shrugged. "I had a thing of ginger ale and then I started to float… JBL can vouch for me on that, same with Matt!"

Hunter knew there was more to this. He pulled Jeff down and pinned him under a steel chair. Triple H was quick to sit down on top of it, yet he barely held down the lightweight Hardy! Hunter needed help. "What are we going to do?" Jeff asked.

"Well I got thee options here. One, you eat as many twinkies as you can until you're firmly on the ground. Second, I put some weights on you. Third, I let you float to the roof as I go and get help"

"The twinkies option is tempting!" Jeff said with a grin. "But perhaps it's best we get our best minds on this. The last thing I want to happen is that I float away and never come back down!"

Hunter agreed. He got off the chair and let Jeff float to the roof. "Don't move, I'll be right back!"

When Hunter left the room did a loud thud followed. Jeff walked out as he brushed himself off and looked rather annoyed. He took the rope off and followed Triple H. They sought out the Undertaker, wondering if he had anything to do with it. Yet it was the Deadman who sought out Jeff.

They met in the hallway. Taker demanded Jeff where the black book was. Hunter stepped back and watched the two argue out what was going on. He wasn't about to drag himself into the middle of it. Jeff did confess that he DID have the book and it was in his bag. "All I wanted to do was fly!"

"Yeah, well next time. I'll have monkeys come flying out of your ass if you touch my stuff again!" Taker hissed as he dragged Jeff to his locker room. He ordered Jeff to go to his bags and get the book before it was too late.

"What's going on? What's happening to me?" Jeff demanded.

Taker told him the incantation he took was a tester. It wasn't intended to work, however since he had a drink of ginger ale, it's set off a reaction in the spell. "You're going to float until you can no longer touch the ground! We got to get you grounded for sure or else bye-bye Hardy boy!" Taker stated. "Now get my damn book!"

Jeff rushed out of the room to get it as Taker looked worried. Hunter noticed that look. "You don't know how to stop this, do you?"

"Not a clue" Taker replied. "We either stuff him with Big Macs and ho hos. Or fight weights to put into his pockets!"

Hunter knew he was in over his head, he may have to call Kane back to Smackdown to get this fixed before they have a wondering, flying, Hardy Boy!


	4. Chapter 4 The call to the Big Red

Chapter 4- The call to the Big Red Machine

"You cork them…"

"Kane, stop!" Kane paused as he heard Taker's voice over the phone. Taker announced that he found Jeff had used his book causing him to fly, the downside was that he cannot control the power and is starting to float off every so often. "Triple H made the call to Shane McMahon. He got the ok for Kane to spend some time on Smackdown.

"Wait, why the hell am I going to Smackdown?" he demanded.

Later that day…

"When you were asking me for help, this isn't what I had in mind!" Kane stood rather unenthusiastic to his task. Apparently Jeff Hardy has lost all control of his powers, something… or in this came someone who is heavier than Jeff can hold him down. Kane was nominated for the job as he had spare ring rope wrapped around his waist and Jeff floating above him like an oversized balloon. "Why the hell didn't you get Khali for this?"

"He didn't want to help" Taker muttered.

"Well the news doesn't get any better either, the book is gone from my bag!" announced Jeff. "Some jerk must have taken it, which also explains why I am missing so many socks!"

"Matt wouldn't do that would he?" Kane asked.

"No… But MVP has been taking my socks!" Jeff announced. Taker nodded as he went to hunt down MVP. Kane however sat down and stared up at Jeff.

"If you do anything nasty…"

"Why the hell are you warning me?! If you let one rip where do you think it's going to go?" Jeff snapped back.

Kane turned to Triple H. "Don't be shocked if he goes missing and I am one less balloon!"

Hunter only rolled his eyes to the two as they bickered back and forth, the last thing Kane wanted to be used as was an anchor to hold down Jeff. Since the others were too light too… except for the Deadman. He was left with the task at hand. Jeff however sighed. "I am not thrilled either Kane. You think I want to be a human balloon!"

"Well that all depends…" Kane muttered.

Taker was quick to return with MVP who was swearing aloud as to what was going on. Yet the moment he saw Jeff tied to Kane, he lost all sense of himself. "So which one's the bitch?" he asked with a smirk.

"You if you don't tell us what we want to know assclown!" kane snapped back. Every eye turned and stared at him oddly. "What? I'm around Jericho a lot, give me a break!" he muttered lowly.

"Where the hell is the black book!" Taker roared out angrily.

MVP was stunned. "Wh… what black book?" he stuttered. "I don't know about no black book! I swear it!"

"Shut up, and hand it over!" Demanded Triple H.

MVP quickly gave in as he forked over a little black book. Taker stared at it oddly. "What the hell is this?"

"The black book… my black book" Porter explained.

Hunter skimmed through it and noticed they were all bets. MVP been betting on the side and on the strangest things! "Wait, you're taking Wrestlemania bets?"

"Oh yeah, I can get you a sweet deal on Taker's match. 20:1 if he loses!"

Taker gave Porter a firm slap to the back of the head. "We're looking for a long black book that rested at the bottom of Jeff's bag. Where the hell is it"

"How do you know I was in Jeff's bag?"

"You're wearing his socks" Kane growled lowly. Looking down, Porter wore multicolored toe socks. He smirked to them before he admitted he was wearing Jeff's socks, yet didn't take the book. "I am not the only one who raid's Jeff's bag. Some of the other guys know about his candy stash"

If Jeff could have dropped from the sky he would have. "My candy stash! Who the hell raided my candy stash!" he demanded.

MVP began to give names as one came out as a possible suspect. The Big Show, a man with a grudge, a taste for candy and knowledge of the Undertaker's 'toys'. Much to the cringe of everyone in the room, they knew they had to confront the Big Show. "Come on Hardy Boy" Kane muttered as he dragged Jeff along.

"Door… DOOR!" Jeff screamed. Yet Kane pulled him down just in time. The big red machine found it rather amusing to scare the crap out of the floating Hardy. Yet Jeff wasn't sharing his sense of humor!


	5. Chapter 5 the odd attention

Chapter 5- The odd attention.

Everyone was staring at Kane as he dragged Jeff along the hall like a huge balloon. "Hey Kane, where's your lollypop!" called out Brian Kendrick.

"Yeah, you need it to complete the look!" snickered Chavo.

"Kill them later… kill them later" Kane muttered to himself as he kept moving along. Jeff didn't appreciate the snickering done to the man who is keeping him from floating away, even if he was doing it reluctantly. Taker had found the Big Show in Vicky's locker room along with Edge and Vicky herself. Instantly Show put himself between Taker and the two lovebirds. "What the hell do you want?" demanded Show.

"Black book in Jeff's bag, where is it?" Taker demanded of him.

Show looked puzzled. "Black book? You mean that thing at the bottom of his bag? Oh I threw it in the locker room…"

"YOU WHAT!" Jeff demanded. "if you haven't noticed. I am floating here! If I go outside without being tied down to someone bigger than me, I will vanish into the sky and never come down!"

"Well it's a good thing your attached to Kane. He's a big man…."

"Are you calling me fat?" hissed Kane.

"You are all sounding like a bunch of Divas here!" shouted the Undertaker. "We got to get the book back, so cork your whining and get your asses moving!" Taker was first to led the charge out.

Triple H looked to everyone announcing. "Well, at least I didn't say anything"

Kane sneered as he pulled Jeff out of the room… this time he forgot about the doorway.

As Jeff cursed aloud and was given ice for the sudden blow to the noggin, Taker looked over the locker room once more in search of the black book. High and low he scanned the room with nothing to show for it. Yet did find a clue. He held up a piece of material. "That looks like part of a road kill coat… Morrison!" announced Kane.

"Yeah, Morrison. And if those two have the book, were in deep trouble!" Taker growled.

Leaving the room, the set off in search of Miz and Morrison.

Meanwhile.

"Hey Morrison, check out this book I found in the locker room!"

The two looked over the book and found it hard to read, Morrison in particular. However, he began to understand the wording the more he stared at it. Miz though grew so frustrated that he lost interest in the book and went on his way. Yet Morrison was interested in what the book had to offer. "For one who is compelled by looks, this is a spell to fight off the time crooks. Bathe in oil, with ingredients more than chant 'I will age no more'" Morrison paused as he smiled to the idea.

"Forever immortal, forever beautiful? I love the sound of that!"


	6. Chapter 6 Fast track to nowhere

Chapter 6- The fast track to nowhere

As time passed, no one could find the black book. As well there were odd things happening about the locker room. Morrison for one was asking about odd plants and where to get them. This raised concern with the Miz, for Morrison was never into plants… well… at least not those kinds of plants.

By the weeks end, Jeff was still unable to touch the ground. Kane was still his main anchor, as he had to work out details as to how bathroom breaks are to be done. It was a fine ballet among the two of them, but they were quick to work on a solution. "I am not going to babysit him as he takes a wiz!" Kane growled lowly to them. However making sure Jeff doesn't float away wasn't always Kane's job. Taker himself has taken shifts as well as Matt who would also carry around twenty five pound weights on each shoulder and ten pounds around his legs. Jeff no longer wanted to fly.

"Is there any other way we can keep me lower to the ground?" Jeff asked with a sigh.

"Sure there is, we pin you under a chair and have Kane or Taker sit on you!"

"Taker sits on me anyway" muttered Jeff.

"Watch your lip!" warned Taker. "Besides, I doubt that wouldn't be the best option. I mean. You know I am a man who likes his chili!"

Jeff shuttered to the thought.

There was a tapping on the door that caught the guys off guard. Triple H went to answer it and was stunned to see Miz standing in the door. "Miz? Why are you here?"

Miz explained that Morrison was acting very strange as of late, he was collecting snippets of plants and tossing them into an odd pot as he crushes them up. "He said something about an herbal bath to make him young forever…"

"WHAT!" Taker yelled, he grabbed hold of Miz and forced him into the room, he threw him down onto the bench and demanded that he started to talk. "What the hell do you mean by that? An Herbal bath, what plants?" he demanded.

Miz named off odd plants that no many men in the room have heard of. Yet some sounded familiar to his ears. "Dragon's blood is used in Wiccan rituals. It's a powerful plant. This is getting serious. Morrison has the book!"

"What the hell is he trying to do though?" Kane demanded.

Taker thought over the pages of the book, one popped into his mind. "The eternal spell!" he whispered.

"Eternal spell? What spell?" Kane demanded. "And why the hell haven't you used it?"

Taker snarled at him. "There's a reason for it, but we got to stop Morrison before he finds out!" Taker rushed out of the room, everyone followed just as quickly.

Kane remembered the door this time, but also got his jollies freaking out Jeff once more.

Elsewhere.

Morrison had just gathered the last ingredient to the crush mixture. The arena was a rare one, it had a hot tub in the trainer's room. He opened the book and called out the words as he sprinkled in the crushed plants. The water began to smoke and shimmer. "The final words that needed for the spell. My offering is given, may the words be true. Make me never age like the mountain rocks and dew." He paused and looked over the instructions, he was to ease himself into the water and wait for the potion to take place. The deed will be done within a manner of five minutes tops. Morrison stripped down to his boxer shorts, as he was about to ease himself into the water. Yet Morrison was stopped. Edge came from nowhere and speared the young superstar.

Morrison was out cold as he snickered aloud, he knew what John was planning all along. "Sorry Morrison, this bath's for me!" he grinned. Edge wasted no time as he stripped down to his own boxers and leaped into the hot tub. A grin came over him as he felt the water rush against his body. Yet… something was wrong… horribly wrong…


	7. Chapter 7 The results

Chapter 7- the results…

"Oh My God Edge!" cried Vicky as she saw what became of her husband. His flesh had turned to rock, he was able to walk about, but his whole body was made of stone.

Taker had been called in on this to explain what happened. He said nothing at first yet was glad no one important got hurt. "No one important! I'M SOMEONE IMPORTANT DAMN IT!" Edge screamed.

Taker didn't think much of it as he continued on. "The book promised eternal life, what's more eternal than rock?" he asked with a grin on his face. "You stepped in it big time boy!"

"Well how do I change back?"

"Where's the book Morrison was using?"

Edge didn't know, when Morrison came too he didn't have the book clenched in his hands, it was gone as well! "It probably slid under the door" John Morrison explained. "That's the only logical explanation"

"Yeah, right" muttered Kane. "If it's not one thing it's another"

Kane then got a great idea. He untied Jeff from around him and instead tied a quick knot around Edge. "HEY!" protested the two men.

"What? He's made of rock now. He's better grounded than me. As well, do you really think I am going to remember you floating around up there all the time Jeff?" Kane snapped back. "Besides, I'm getting rope burn"

Much to the protest of both men, Kane tied Jeff around Edge and spoke of the system he and Jeff had worked out. "Why would I need a system. All he's doing is floating around!"

"Yeah, but when nature calls…" Kane stopped there when Edge got the idea. "Come on guys, we got a book to find!"

Kane and everyone walked out of the room as Jeff looked down at Edge. "You think if they don't change us back, we'll have contests as to who can skip you across the lake?" Jeff asked with a grin.

Edge sneered at him, he didn't like this job at all!

Outside.

Taker broke everyone into groups, Kane and Morrison go one way, Miz and Hunter the other. "We got to find that book!" Taker announced.

Everyone nodded as they went their separate ways. Morrison however just realized something. "Kane… isn't it a PPV today?" he asked.

Kane nodded, but soon realized what Morrison was talking about. All three brands would be in the arena tonight! Meaning anyone could have the book! "Damn it, we got to hurry!"

In the building

Ray Mysterio had just arrived, he looked about to see if any of the guys were here yet, however found himself oddly alone. An object soon caught his eyes that lay in the far corner of the room. Leaving his stuff behind he took hold of an odd black book. Inside as an strange language that slowly began to make sense in his eyes. Ray realized what he had found. "What you got there?" Shad asked.

Ray showed him the book. "It's the one Taker used to switch us all!"

Shad was stunned as was JTD. "You know what that means?" JTD announced.

"We got to burn the sucker! Kane told us to if we were to ever find it!"

"Shouldn't we ask first? I mean, what if something's happened by then? Whose to say no one else has used the book?" Ray asked.

Shad agreed, however he didn't want to piss off the Big Red Machine when he told them that the book was to be destroyed. "Tell you what, we hold onto it for the moment, no one mentions the book, we burn it before the show" said Shad.

JTD grinned as he announced he was going to 'borrow' some firewood. Ray held onto the book to be safe, yet wondered what kind of trouble this little thing has gotten into?


	8. Chapter 8 Hide and seek

Chapter 8- Hide and seek.

Taker had begun to interrogate everyone. No one was safe from him as he threw him or her into the wall and demanded if they had seen a black leather book. Many were to petrified to say anything, yet he could see the look in their eyes, they didn't know what he was talking about. Taker kept looking thoughout the halls in search of anyone suspicious. But so far he hasn't had any luck, that was until he smelt burnt embers in the air…

Elsewhere

"This is getting us NOWHERE!" Kane hissed lowly.

Morrison agreed. He much rather be relaxing right now than on a wild goose chase, after all there was nothing in it for him at the moment. Kane however kept looking. Morrison too, he looked down a hallway were he was forced to do a double take. "Uh… Kane… Since when is Ray Mysterio seven feet tall?"

"Morrison that already…" Kane paused. "RAY!" he bellowed as he stormed down the hallway.

Ray stood petrified at first as he clenched the black book in his arms. "I didn't do nothing, I swear!" Ray announced as he gave Kane the book without hesitation.

Kane sneered at him. "And what did you do?"

Ray said nothing as he tripped over his own tongue. Excuse after excuse came from Ray Ray from a sudden growth spurt to an unusual spell that backfired from the book. Kane didn't believe any one of the stories. "Ray, for goodness sake, you were in my body, don't think I don't know what you did for your own personal gain!"

Ray nodded but smiled. "Odd really, you lecture me on your old habits… when one of mine is telling people they made a mistake. Like what you're doing right now"

"Damn, I got the wrong end of that deal"

"Uh, this is all confusing and can be discussed on Oprah at one point or another, but don't we have a Hardy Boy to get off the roof and a certain Rated R superstar to turn back?" Morrison asked aloud.

Kane nodded to Morrison as Ray was wondering what happened to Edge?

Back in the locker room.

"Come to think of it, he feels sanded down!"

"Yeah, you noticed that too?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Edge screamed. The Edgeheads had come into the room and noticed their leader was rather odd looking, he appeared like a statue and thought he was one that Vicky made for her husband… only it turned out to be Vicky's husband!

"Edge, what did you do?" Hawkins asked.

A sneer came over Edge as he refused to talk about it, he wasn't going to mention it or bring up the fact he tried to steal an everlasting youth potion from John Morrison. Only to have it backfire in his face, what was worst was that he now doubled as a Hardy anchor!

Jeff was still snickering at him as he floated aimlessly across the room in a relaxed motion. "Don't worry so much about it Edge, Taker will change us back. You know it and I know it!" Jeff replied confidently.

Taker suddenly walked into the room with a defeated look. "I can't change you back" he muttered to the two men.

"Well isn't that a kick in the balls!" yelled aloud Jeff.

Edge made the valid point that at this moment, the shot was free below his belt, and it wasn't like he couldn't feel it let alone use it at this point in time.

"I can't change you back without the book," Taker explained. "It has the reversion spell. It's the only way to reverse the process"

Edge wasn't thrilled. "Well, look at it this way, you're the new "Rock" of sports entertainment!" Jeff announced.

"Shut up, just shut up" growled Edge.


	9. Chapter 9 Chaos

Chapter 9- Chaos

Kane walked into the locker room with the much taller Ray Mysterio who handed over the book to the Undertaker. At this time Edge decided to go take Jeff for a walk as he put it. Taker was quick to take the book from Kane as he skimmed through the pages as fast as he could. He was still and silent for a while until he growled lowly at the book and threw it into the corner of the room. "I take that as not a good thing" Kane muttered.

Taker stared at Kane as he told him it was the right book. Yet it fails to describe the cure for the ailing superstars. "It tells how the damage could be done, yet no ideas as to how to reverse it!" he hissed lowly.

Kane mulled over the ideas for a moment when one came to mind. He reached for the book and went into the bathroom. The room was silent. "Uh Kane, I doubt that's good reading material!" called Triple H.

Kane however opened the book and aimed it to the mirror. He smiled as he called to the Deadman. "Sometimes Taker, you can be very brilliant!" Kane figured in order to get the cure for the current situations, to reverse something, it must reside in the spell. As everyone congratulated Kane on his victory Edge returned to the room, but he was one less Hardy Boy!

"I lost Jeff," he announced carelessly.

"What?! Wait, where's Jeff?!" Triple H demanded.

Edge explained that his rock body had severed the rope that was tied around his waist. Jeff flew off like a balloon into the night. Triple H took hold of Edge and began to shake him mercilessly. "YOU IRRISPONSIBLE JACKASS!" he screamed. Triple H threatened to get his sledgehammer and bash him a new asshole.

Yet Ray gently tapped Hunter on the shoulder. "Uh, Hunter" Ray called.

Every eye turned as they saw Jeff floating behind Edge. He landed feet first on the ground and took hold of something firm and smacked the Rated R superstar hard in the back of the head. Edge hissed as Jeff glared at him. "You got rocks in your head or something? Why the hell you cut the rope?!"

"Well you came back didn't you?" Edge growled.

Kane was rather confused. "Hey Jeff, how did you get back down?"

Jeff explained that he thought about being grounded again, he was able to control the power and soon found himself nearly plunging to the earth. Yet he lucked out, he regained control of the ability to fly and landed on the Big Show. The young hardy announced there was no need to cure him. It was just everyone else they had to worry about now. Kane was already writing the directions as to how to reverse Edge. As Ray tried and begged them to let him remain as he is.

Taker told Ray the last thing he needed was Vince getting on his ass over an oversized mini wrestler. When Kane finished, he passed the instructions onto the Deadman who read them over. He nodded his head to most of the items yet was rather confused with Edge. "Are you kidding me?" he demanded of Kane.

Kane only shrugged his shoulders. "I wrote down what the book said!"

Taker and Kane began to stare at Edge, yet an evil smile came over Kane, as he knew what lay ahead for the strange superstar. He mouthed to him 'I'm going to enjoy this!'

Meaning whatever the cure was, Edge wasn't going to enjoy the least bit!


	10. Chapter 10 the cure

Chapter 10- The cure

"Uh… Kane, Taker… are you SURE the book calls for this?" asked Edge.

They stood near a local lake, Edge kept peering at the bottom of it knowing if they don't get it on the first shot… he's going to be one sunken rock! "I'm sure for the most part" Kane replied with a smile. "You did bring what we needed right?"

"Bring? I was suppose to bring something?"

"Something with your DNA on it! Never mind I brought something" Kane went to the car and used these odd dollerama grabbers. He then carried out a pair of Edge's thong underwear yet kept them from a distance. Edge told Kane they weren't contaminated. "Says you! The item had to have been used. Considering it's a thong, I doubt there was anything close to you… or in your butt crack that could get DNA. But next time, I will just bring a hair brush"

Taker had already started the incantation, the lake began to shimmer and shine oddly as the day was about to break. They managed to get through the WWE PPV without a problem, although Ray Mysterio was pulled at the last moment as Vince freaked over Ray's new height.

As the spell was finishing up, Taker gave the signal to Kane. Kane dropped the thong into the water as the shimmering changed to that of a deep golden color. "So… do I just get in?" Edge asked.

"Nope. You have to skip across the surface three times before the spell is to work"

"THREE TIMES!"

"Yes, three, so I brought some help with me"

Edge didn't realize behind them were Matt and Jeff constructing the largest slingshot he had ever seen! Using the light poles and some strong, stretch material. They were just about ready to give it a go. "What if I don't make the three skips?" Edge asked.

No one answered him.

He never liked the silent treatment.

As the incantation finished, Kane explained to Edge that they were going to load him up into the slingshot and fire him out over the lake in hopes he skips a few times. "It's a life long dream of mine!" Matt said with a grin to Edge.

Edge was not enjoying this the least bit. "You failed to explained what would happen if I DIDN'T skip three times!"

Kane explained there's a back up plan. But never said what it was either.

Taker came to them and demanded to know what was holding them up. Edge reluctantly got into the makeshift slingshot. Kane and Taker stood behind him pulling it back as far as they could along with Matt Hardy. Edge then noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Je…" he didn't finished as he was catapulted into the lake!

Edge skipped once… and only once. Until Jeff came from nowhere and pulled him out of the drink, Edge was grateful but soon he wasn't going to be as Jeff flew around holding Edge by the leg and making him bounced across the surface of the water until the reached the shore. He dropped Edge at the last moment.

They waited as The Rated R superstar pulled himself out of the water, he was flesh and blood once more much to his surprise. "Well I'll be, it worked!" Taker announced rather astonished.

"Wait… you didn't know if it was going to work!" Edge demanded.

"No, not really. You know how illegible my handwriting can be, Taker thought I made a mistake, not to mention it's hard to write when you are getting the instructions off of a mirror." Kane replied with a grin.

"Ok, one down, two to go" Taker announced.

"Wait!" begged Jeff. "Can… can I please stay like this? I've controlled my powers without any mishaps! PLEASE!" the young Hardy begged.

Taker and Kane looked to one another and then back at the desperate young Hardy boy. Neither man said a word. "We'll think about it and see after we get Ray Mysterio back to normal as well." Said Taker.


	11. Chapter 11 the deal END

Chapter 11- The deal

"PLEASE!" begged Ray Mysterio. "I found out I can change my size at will, you're letting Jeff keep his power right? PLEASE!" he begged.

He then began to beg in Spanish in which Taker knew little of and Kane was well aware of it since he was in Mysterio's mind. Kane and Ray talked back and forth on the situation as Taker sat out of the conversation. When it came to an end and Kane got in the last word. Taker assumed all was well.

"We have reached an agreement. Ray keeps the powers, but vows to use them only for good and to reach the cans at the grocery store that he couldn't reach before."

"Ok so what do we do with the book now? Burn it?" Taker asked.

Kane nodded, as did Ray Mysterio. They agreed that they would let Jeff keep his powers under strict supervision and Ray could keep his as long as he abided by the terms and conditions. Kane wrote out the cures in triplicates, one for him, one for Taker and the other to Triple H. As they went their separate ways, Taker took the book and started a small bonfire in the back. He got a good flame going and then tossed in the book into the fire.

He waited and watched the fire grow higher and higher until the book vanished into the smoldering embers. The fire petered out as Taker left and tried to find Vince McMahon to explain about the suddenly tall Ray Mysterio.

However

Taker didn't know the book vanished in the ashes below. As the fire went out and the ashes blew about, did the book reveal itself once more. Someone took notice, they reached in and pulled out the black book, it was cold to the touch as not a single singe could be found upon it. A satified smile came over them as they tucked the book away.

Retreating to the closest locker room, they opened the book and began to look over the strange words and the spells that slowly revealed themselves. "Vicky?"

Instantly the book was hidden. Vicky had hid the book under her as Edge came in soaking wet. "What the hell happened to you? But… you're normal!"

"Something worthy of youtube. I am getting a shower and heading to bed" Edge paused. "What are you doing? You look like your planning something"

"On, nothing, nothing at all. You go rest babe" Edge nodded as he grabbed his stuff and left Vicky alone, She pulled the book back out and smiled evilly to it. "You are going to allow me to get my revenge on the Deadman!" she said with an evil laughter to her voice….

THE END?


End file.
